1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a workpiece transfer method, a workpiece transfer system, and a workpiece transfer device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a workpiece transfer system in which workpieces are transferred from one set of pallets to another set of pallets.
2. Background Information
Often in automated production lines, a robotically operated transfer device is used to automatically remove (pickup) individual workpieces that have been stacked on a pallet and then transferred to another location or pallet. An example of such a robotically operated device is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-293695. In this publication, the transfer device has a visual sensing or imaging device that is attached to an end of a robot wrist. This imaging device captures images and based on the images captured by this imaging device, the three-dimensional positions of the individual workpieces are determined. Thus, the workpieces can be handled by feedback of the position detection data to the robot.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved workpiece transfer system or method in which workpieces are transferred from one set of pallets to another set of pallets. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.